Cloud computing is already permeated into the field of telecommunications, and is widely applied. The cloud computing may provide a service to a user based on a telecommunications device platform by using a virtual machine. In some application scenarios, a quantity of users of the cloud computing are large in scale, deployment of some services may relate to multiple virtual machines, and execution of some services may need to depend on communication between multiple virtual machines.
Communication between virtual machines on a same physical host does not occupy any network bandwidth, while communication between virtual machines on different physical hosts occupies network bandwidth. If two virtual machines communicate with each other frequently, the two virtual machines are deployed on two physical hosts with long communication paths, which not only occupies a large quantity of network bandwidth resources, but also may increase a service delay.
Therefore, it becomes very significant to accurately monitor a traffic rate between virtual machines. For example, by accurately monitoring a traffic rate between virtual machines, a virtual machine pair communicating frequently may be found, and this virtual machine pair is scheduled onto a same physical host or physical hosts with short communication paths, which helps to reduce occupation on network bandwidth resources, and helps to reduce a service delay.
However, no effective solution for accurately estimating a traffic rate between virtual machines has been put forward.